Proof Positive
by Lots-of-Fluff
Summary: What happens when their late night meetings turn into something new. Jalex; mention of incest; unplanned pregnancy.


Disclaimer: (It didn't save the first time for some reason) I don't own. The chemistry is undeniable. Blah blah blah don't sue. It's un-beta'd because it's so short. And because I just don't have anyone to do it. Enjoy!

* * *

She could feel her heart fall at the sight of the faint blue positive symbol staring back at her from the stick on the sink. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, head hung in defeat. She knew there was no way out of it now. Those innocent visits to Justin's room when she was scared, nervous, lonely, turned into something more over the weeks and now she knew that there was no escaping it. She could lie to everyone but she knew that the day would come when they'd know the little black-haired bundle in her arms could be nothing more than his.

Leaning over her knees, she could feel the bile rise into her throat in disgust. She knew that she didn't have any other choice but to go to him for help. He had always been her rock and this wasn't going to change that. She loved him more than anything, only recently in a sense more than was considered a social norm, and she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way of getting what she wanted in life. This baby, albeit an accident, included.

A knock at the bathroom door brought her out of her reverie and she knew it was nearing time to come out and let her parents know what she had done this time. Maybe she could fool them for a little bit, tell them that it was a night with Dean at a party and underage drinking, maybe...maybe...

"Alex, are you okay in there?" her dad's voice called, muted through the lacquered wood of the bathroom door, "Your mother's really worried about you. You've never walked away from Taco Night before."

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. Just a little...nauseous. Uhm," she gulped, trying to fight down the wave of nausea that rolled through her, "I'm fine. Just...uh...female problems."

"Oh. OH! Oh! Say no more! Really. Your brothers are going to starting a movie soon and your mom and I are going to head down and get some things done in the Sub Station after we get dinner cleaned up. If you need us, just let us know. Okay, Princess?"

"Okay, dad. Thanks."

A relieved sigh and fading footsteps let her know that it was safe to lean over the toilet and lose what little taco she could actually hold down during dinner. She fought back the tears at her eyes as she imagined a very tiny version of her eldest brother growing in her abdomen. What was she going to do?

She could run away to the wizarding world. It wasn't uncommon there for siblings to start families together. It was just another reason that their mom hated the wizarding world and all things magic. At least there were other people that knew that the heart wants what the heart wants and you can't do a damn thing about it. Or about who you fell head-over-heels in love with.

But how could she run away like that? The thought of leaving her family and Harper made her shudder as she groped blindly for the towel hanging by the sink. Clumsily wiping her mouth on the hand towel and tossing it into the sink, she slid down to lay on the floor. Harper...she'd forgotten about Harper. Just the thought unleashed the tears that were threatening to spill over and she didn't bother to wipe them away as they stained her cheeks. Harper was her best friend and would stick by her 100% no matter what...until she found out that she was going to be "Crazy Aunt Harper" to the baby of her best friend and her best friend's brother.

The tile was cool beneath her and she let herself slip in and out of sleep, her only hope that when she woke up this whole nightmare was going to be over. That when her eyes opened again, she'd be groaning and rolling over to charm her alarm clock just to get another 5 minutes of sleep before Justin came in and turned her out of bed. But no. Not this time. This was one thing she couldn't redo with a simple spell. One thing she couldn't erase from everyone's memories. One thing that would stay with her until the day she died, no matter what decision she made.

As she slept on the cool bathroom floor, her dreams plagued her with visions of a gorgeous fair-skinned child with her wispy black hair and Justin's pale eyes. Curled up in her arms in bed on a lazy Sunday morning. Running around the Sub Station and laughing with the customers. Riding on Max's back as he pretended to be a horsie. Bringing in a bouquet of flowers picked from the planters outside the doors. Running down Waverly Place on the tail of "Aunt Harper" and never losing sight of the brightly-colored girl's dress. Things that would never come to pass because of the nature of it's birth. But maybe she could make it work. Maybe her dreams of a happy life for her child could actually work out. Maybe...

Another knock at the door, softer this time, almost timid, woke her from where she was curled asleep on the floor. She knew that knock anywhere and knew that, standing on the other side with his forehead pressed against the door, was Justin. There was no more hiding. She had to go out there and tell him.

"Alex...?" the word whispered from a soft, scared voice.

Rising from the floor, she steadied herself on the sink and took a deep breath. There was no time to brush her teeth or bother to clean the tear-streaked mascara from her cheeks. After all, it was Justin; her brother, her best friend, her lover, her _rock_. He grounded her and kept her from doing most of the insanely-stupid things that ran through her head. If it weren't for his words of faith and love, she would've undoubtedly joined Stevie in her dead-from-the-start wizard revolution.

If it weren't for the way he smiled at her from across the room and his eyes lit up...If it weren't for the way he held her while she cried...If it weren't for the way he whispered her name at night as she arched into his embrace...

She took another deep breath and grabbed the little white stick of evil, disgusting truth off the bathroom sink. Steeling herself against the tempest of emotions that were sure to come when she let herself out of her safe little bathroom cocoon, she placed her shaking hand on the doorknob, took another breath, and turned the knob; her whole world turning with it.


End file.
